Swampfire
Swampfire is the form of Methanosian sample in the Codon Stream used by Ben in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien as well as the first alien used by Ben in Alien Force. He was used in the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly connected to rocks. Also, the top portion of his body has red petals same as the color of his head. His species is taller than that of a average human, and has a distinct rotten smell that only worsens with heat and/or fire. His voices is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose (confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). His Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on the center of his chest. Abilities Swampfire has the power to control fire and plants. He is able to reattach severed body parts and/or regenerate them with ease. His fire abilities include throwing fireballs, shooting flamethrowers, releasing heated air, immunity to fire, and burn enemies with a ring a fire as shown in Vilgax Attacks. His plant controlling powers include controlling outside plants, spraying methane gas, vine generation, burrowing underground and from one place to another as tall plant-like structures, and seed bombs that once thrown, grow into a flurry of vines and plants that are under his control. He is also shown to have superhuman strength and semi-invulnerability. Also, shown by Albedo in The Final Battle Part 1, he can spray sleeping powder that knocks his foes out cold. Weakness Swampfire, although, being able to control fire has a slight disadvantage. He is more vulnerable than Heatblast to ice, because he can be frozen for immense periods of time, and Heatblast is completely invulnerable to ice/cold. This is shown when Albedo transformed into Big Chill he was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Ben broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion. He ignited the methane in his wrists and broke free when Albedo least expected it. thumb|300px|right Ultimate Alien ﻿ He makes his first reappearance in Hit 'Em Where They Live as he fights off Vulkanus. He reappears again in Video Games accidentally when he wanted to turn into Chromastone to fight The Stalker. Again in Andreas’ Fault he helps fight a lot of Forever Knights then escape. In ''Ultimate Aggregor'' he appears for a second to turn Ultimate. He made another appearance in Perplexahedron to melt Gwen back. His was seen in The Forge of Creation to turn Ultimate and fight Aggregor. In Eye of the Beholder he was seen to fight the Sentinels when he went ultimate. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1(First Appearance)'' *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Paradox'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''X = Ben + 2'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Undercover'' *''Pet Project'' *''Grounded'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1 (Used by Albedo)'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2 (Used by Biods and Ben. Goes ultimate)'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Fame (On TV) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (First Re-appearance) *''Video Games (selected alien was Chromastone)'' *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (flashback ) *''Eye of the Beholder'' ''Online Games'' Translation *'Spanish(Spain):' Fangoso / Swampfire *'Spanish(Latin America):' Fuego Pantanoso *'Italian': Fango Fiammante / Flaming mud *'Dutch: '''Moerasvuur *'Brazilian: Fogo Selvagem e Fogo Fátuo / Wild Fire and Fatuous Fire *'Russian: 'Пламенный / Flaming *'Turkish: 'Çamur Ateş / Mud Fire *'Croatian: '''Močvarni/ the Swamp One *'German: Schlammfeuer / Mud Fire *'French: '''Régénérator / *Romanian: ''Flacara vie / Live Flame *'Swedish:' Träskeld = Swampfire *'Hebrew:' ירוק בוער= burning green *'Polish': Szlamfajer (audible version of "Swampfire") *'Hungarian: '''Láplövő *'Indonesian: '''Rawa Berapi (swamp and fire) Gallery Ben10AF_1280x1024_swamp.jpg|Swampfire wallpaper 476px-Nuevo_poder_de_fuego_pantanoso.JPG|Swampfire on TV Swampfire788.gif|Fireball Throwing TKO Paint SF.jpg|Swampfire in TKO Swampfire va.png|Swampfire in Vilgax Attack & Cosmic Destruction Ben10 Alien Force Apperances - Swampfire.jpg|Swsmpfire 1st Alien Force Apperance Ben10 Alien Force Swampfire vs Highbreed.gif|Swampfire vs the Highbreed Trivia *In the animated series, Mad, Swampfire was one of the aliens Benjamin Franklin transformed into, to sign The Declaration of Independence. He was miscolored yellow, had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses, and had blue fire. *Swampfire has a nano in Fusion Fall after you beat Fusion Ben. *In The Forge of Creation, 10-year-old Ben compares him to Wildvine, noting their similarities in look and powers. *He appears in Cartoon Network's TKO , his special moves are Fireball and Vinespike (when a spiked vine comes out of the ground) and his super move is when he shoots a lot of fire. *In TKO, the Omnitrix symbol for Swampfire is a grey circle behind a green hourglass. *According to Dwayne, Swampfire is about 7 feet tall. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes